


I can’t stand you

by kithrnjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Light Angst, M/M, i wouldn’t really call this enemies to lovers, i’ll add more tags as this fic goes on, jaemin likes to make renjun’s life hard, renjun just hates jaemin, yeri is renjun’s best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithrnjun/pseuds/kithrnjun
Summary: “It’s like it's your life goal to annoy me every single day I’m on this Earth!”“It’s not my fault you’re so easy to annoy.”“You’re insufferable.”“You look so hot right now.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I can’t stand you

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this

Renjun could not believe it. After months of planning out his birthday party, it was finally here. He planned every detail from the way the cake looked to the decorations set up in his backyard.

As Renjun sat near where the drink table was set up he couldn’t help but feel excited...But like everything in his life his happiness only lasted for so long. 

“Please tell me you’re not gonna say what I think you are,” Renjun groaned, looking over at Yeri. 

Yeri awkwardly laughed, “If you think I’m gonna say Na Jaemin showed up at your party then you would be right.”

“You have got to be kidding me! I specifically told that dunce to not come to my house!” 

“Renjun, I really don’t see the big deal here. Don’t you think you’re exaggerating just a tad bit? It’s not like he’ll ruin your party.” 

Renjun turned around, facing the owner of the voice, “How can you even tell me that?! He just showed up to my part when I told him not to come! Who does that? And he definitely would ruin my party, he’s such a dickhead!”

Yeri sighed, taking a sip of her drink, “I still don’t understand why you hate him so much, weren’t you two friends back in elementary?”

“We _used_ to be friends,” Renjun replied, distaste evident in his voice. “I don’t even know how I used to be friends with someone like him, he’s so insufferable and I can’t even stand seeing his face without wanting to punch him-”

“Oh my God,” the girl gasped, “You like him don’t you? Is that why you hate him so much to hide the fact that you like him?” 

“I just said I wanted to punch him in the face, I am _not_ in love with that jerk.”

Yeri hummed, playfully poking Renjun’s cheeks, “I don’t know~ Maybe you’re secretly in love with him~”

“You may be my best friend but that will not stop me from punching you right now.” Renjun gritted out. 

“Whatever you say Renjun.” The older girl sighed again, moving away from the boy. 

Renjun groaned, he swore it was almost like Jaemin couldn’t go a day without ruining his mood. But he wasn’t going to take it today, not at his own party! 

He made his way past the people in his backyard until he saw Jaemin laughing with some of his friends. 

He walked up to Jaemin, angrily tugging the boy’s shirt, “Listen Na, I’m not sure what your problem is but I would really appreciate it if you left my party. If I remember correctly I told you not to come near my house.” 

Jaemin slowly took a sip of his drink, looking Renjun up and down, it made the chinese boy feel slightly insecure over the outfit he chose but he decided to push those feelings aside. 

“Well, last time I checked I don’t do whatever you tell me too,” Jaemin paused, a grin gracing his face that almost made Renjun want to punch him right there. “Besides I just wanted to tell you happy birthday, I even brought you a present.”

Renjun scoffed, “Really? And what’s the gift, are you gonna poison me or something?”

“Ouch, I’m hurt. I would never do something like that,” Jaemin sighed. “Why do you hate me so much Junjun?” 

“Don’t ever call me that again,” Renjun bitterly replied, clenching his fists. “And you know exactly why I don’t like you. It’s like it's your life goal to annoy me every single day I’m on this Earth!”

“It’s not my fault you’re so easy to annoy.” 

“You’re insufferable.”

“Honestly you look so hot right now.” 

Renjun’s eyes widened, his face quickly grew red (whether it was out of anger or embarrassment Renjun would rather not think about). He wasn’t even sure how to process what Jaemin had just said to him, he just stared at the other boy who was smirking, clearly satisfied with his response. 

For a moment Renjun thought the other boy was being serious, before he quickly snapped out of it and rolled his eyes at the other boy. “Listen if you’re gonna stay here just don’t come near me, I’ve already had enough of your presence to last me a lifetime.”

“Stop acting like you don’t like when I’m around.” 

Renjun simply flipped the other boy off before turning around to go back with Yeri. 

‘ _Fuck Na Jaemin.’_

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i got this idea after i watched an episode of La Rosa de Guadalupe- 
> 
> i wanted to step away from always writing nsfw stuff to writing something more light hearted. i’ll try to post a new chapter maybe ever two weeks (?) <3
> 
> twitter: [kithinjun](https://twitter.com/kithinjun)


End file.
